


cute dragon

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Kawaii Akuma
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Forced Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to do NICE things with you."</p><p>"NO WAY!"</p><p>"Well then, I'll just help myself....."</p><p>Based on Kawaii Akuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mkblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkblitz/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Mkblitz for betaing this for me. I am so appreciative!!! Thank you!

Akihito flicked his eyes over to a group of boys that approached him from the side. It was Asami’s group. He didn’t really take note of them. They were just a bunch of fanboys and posers. Always sucking up to that prettyboy. He sighed and put his feet up on the desk in front of him, music blaring from his headphones. He was alone in detention today. Which was unusual. Usually he, Takato and Kou would be stuck together like glue. For some reason, the teachers had been cracking down on him harder than the others lately. Guess they had finally figured out who the mastermind of the delinquents was. Akihito smiled to himself, he should probably have felt flattered but as it was, he was just bored. He toyed with the idea of lighting the cigarette stuck behind his ear and setting off the fire alarm so he could get out early. But Asami’s fan club would probably rat him out.

In a way, he felt bad for Asami. He knew how it felt to be the ‘cute’ one. Akihito had been the cute one all the way through middle school, with his fair skin, rosy lips, blond hair and big shiny blue eyes. He had been petted and adored by everyone, until he finally rebelled against it; piercing his ears, smoking and getting into just as much trouble as he could possibly find. Akihito had a major complex about words like ‘pretty’ and ‘cute.’ Those words meant you were not recognized as a man. Asami didn’t seem to mind it though, he always had a bunch of groupies around to take care of him. Akihito and his crowd were probably the only ones in the all-boys school that _weren't_ part of his adoring fan club. If anything Akihito did his best to avoid him. He blinked as he realized someone was standing in front of him. It was Asami, he was all by himself now.

Damn. Akihito had never seen Asami so close before. He really was fucking cute. Jet black hair and big shiny amber eyes. They almost seemed gold. Very unusual. He had pink cheeks and full lips, his build was slim and petite, like a girls. And he smelled really fucking good. What was up with that? He WAS a guy wasn’t he?

Akihito groaned and looked down at him, standing to collect his things. It was time to go. “What do you want?” He said in a grumpy voice.

The adorable boy pouted at Akihito’s harsh tone and said shyly, “I have a request…I…um..y’know..”

Akihito waited impatiently, “Yea, spit it out?”

“I like you and I- I always wanted to be your friend…”

Akihito’s eyebrows shot to his hairline.

The little brunette took hold of his hand, “That’s what I had in mind…so that’s why I’m asking….Please, be my friend?”

Akihito pulled his hand back from the boy’s grasp, he was looking up at Aki with big shiny eyes, all cute and pleading like a puppydog.

The blond scratched his head in total confusion, “Huh?”

“I want to have many conversations and go to classes together and eat lunch together--”

“Are you a girl?”

Asami continued on, as if he hadn’t heard Akihito's rude comment, “We could watch movies together on our days off, go shopping together and have sex.”

WHAT? Akihito's mind tried to go back in time, did he just hear what he thought he heard? He shook his head as if to clear it.

“Can we do those things please? Okay?”

Akihito made the sign of a T with his hands. “Whoa, whoa, wait...did you just say…”

Asami cocked his head to the side, he was back to giving Akihito those damn puppydog eyes. He looked way too innocent. There was no way he had said what Akihito thought he said.

“We can, can’t we?”

Akihito tried to let him down gently. He felt kind of sorry for him honestly, “It’s not that we can’t… It’s just that, it doesn’t have to be me. Don’t you have a lot of friends?”

Asami’s slender shoulders slumped. “They are, but... everybody... they don’t treat me as a friend, and I feel really pressured sometimes….”

His lower lip trembled, and Akihito had to fight the urge to give him a hug. He knew how it felt. The truth was, Asami had saved _him_ from being the cutest, smallest boy in school. There were problems faced by young, pretty boys that normal people didn’t understand. How people could get all protective over you and try to treat you like a damn princess, and like you can’t take care of yourself. Akihito had been the school pet until Asami arrived last year, and he was glad it wasn’t him anymore. So while he felt bad for him, he really wasn’t interested in being this little kid’s friend. Hanging out with him would only mess up his new reputation as a delinquent, and Akihito MUCH preferred this reputation over the old one.

“What about Suoh or Kirishima, y’all are childhood friends, aren’t you?”

“Well, I've been targeted by strange people, since I was young. They watch over me, but it’s not the same at all. I want to be friends with YOU, Takaba-kun. I’d really like to learn more about you. I want to touch you all over.”

Akihito jerked back in surprise. The hell did he just say?

Asami seemed to realize the strange choice of words and backtracked, “What I meant was, I want to be closer to you. Please…. pretty please?”

Little jewel-like tears appeared in his hazel eyes. He was so pretty. Akihito sympathized with him, he really did. But. No.

Akihito bowed, he shook his head. “No, I’m sorry.”

Asami cocked his head to the side again. “Is that a no?”

“Yes.”

“No matter what?”

"Yep.”

“Really? No matter what? It’s a no?”

Was he hard of hearing? Akihito was starting to get a little annoyed. He really wanted to go outside and smoke that cigarette. He shook his head again.

Asami smiled so sweetly, he looked like such a little angel. “Even if I’m asking you like this?” He pleaded earnestly, his little hands clasped together.

Akihito plucked the cigarette from behind his ear and examined it. “No matter what you say, it’s impossible, ok kid?”

Asami pouted and Akihito felt bad. “Look, we’re classmates, so we’ll see each other around. We don’t have to be serious friends, ok?”

Asami wouldn’t meet his eyes. Akihito really wanted to go, but he didn’t want to leave the boy like this.

“Alright?”

Asami still didn’t say anything and Akihito began to slide around him. His arm shot out and blocked Akihito’s path, slamming down against the desk and making Akihito jump inadvertently. A much deeper voice spoke this time. “I guess there’s no choice then.”

“Huh?” Akihito was really confused, that sounded nothing like the falsetto with which Asami usually spoke. He sounded like a completely different person.

Blazing golden eyes looked up at him, dark brows drawn low. “I relented by asking you to be friends, you know? Telling you I can go in steps. But I prefer indulging in the final act more.”

He trailed a finger down Akihito’s chest, and Aki tried to brush it away. Asami’s small hand grabbed his wrist. He was surprisingly strong.

“I guess I’ll just have to rape you.”

DAFUQ?! Akihito was pretty sure his face couldn’t have registered any more surprise. They were both distracted by Souh’s big plain face poking in the door.

“Asami-san, it’s bad to force people…..”

Asami released Akihito’s wrist and stalked to the door. He moved like a predator actually. Scary, despite his small size.

“Suoh, come.” His voice rang with authority and the door shut behind them in the hall. Akihito relaxed his stance. He was saved.

“Just who do you think you are talking to? YOU just stand guard, got it, you BASTARD?!!” Sounds of fists pounding flesh and shrieks of pain reached Akihito’s ears. Suoh was pleading for forgiveness. What the hell? Was Asami, little cute kawaii Asami, beating the tar out of a boy twice his size? One of the biggest kids in school? Akihito felt like he had fallen down some sort of strange rabbit hole. He shrugged. So not his problem.

He was just opening the window and getting ready to step out. It wasn’t a long drop. He hesitated. Suddenly the sounds from the hallways were gone and everything went silent.

“Gah!” He gasped as strong arms closed around his waist and pulled him back inside the room. The world tilted on its axis and he found himself on his back, looking up at Asami’s intense face.

“There’s no need to be so scared, the first time hurts for everybody. You’ll get used to it in no time.”

Akihito was struggling against him, but fuck, Asami had him pinned good. How the hell was this little kid so strong? He was hardly paying attention to what he was saying until…

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it better for you, I’ll lick it many times.”

Akihito’s eyes flew wide, and he stared at the other boy in horror. Lick WHAT?

“So, shall we start? I’ll treat you gently, my pretty honey….”

‘A demon, Asami is a demon, with an angel’s face,’ was Akihito’s last tangible thought.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Snap. Snap. Snap.

Kou was snapping his fingers in front of Akihito’s face. “Huh?” Akihito finally responded.

“Dude, whats the matter with you? You’ve been totally out of it for the past few days. You sick or something?”

Or something. But he wasn’t gonna tell Kou that. He could still feel Asami’s fingers running over his naked skin. His lips on Akihito’s neck, and his nipples, and his…  Akihito’s cock jumped a little in his pants at the memory. The fuck, ok? It was bad enough that he had been raped by the littlest kid in school, but to have fucking enjoyed it?! To have cum over and over and over again in his hands, crying out like a girl?! He was humiliated.

Akihito had begged Asami to stop. He had never expected how the angelic-looking boy would change, turn violent. He had grabbed Akihito’s head in his hands and kissed him- Aki’s first kiss- thrusting his tongue inside and taking Akihito’s breath away, while those strong little hands molested him, stripped off his clothing. He had only laughed at Akihito’s cries of “No, no,” laughed and called him a liar as Asami discovered all of his most secret, sensitive spots. He hadn’t been even a little bit cute when he grabbed Akihito’s cock in his hand and fisted it until Akihito came, screaming Asami’s name.

And then worse, he had LAUGHED at how easy it was to make Akihito cum, how weak he was against pleasure and the fact that he liked a little bit of pain, too. Akihito had never known that about himself. But the pleasure-pain of Asami’s sharp little teeth biting his nipples, his fingers thrusting roughly into his backside had made him cum harder than he ever had before. And then, when he had pushed Akihito down on his stomach and spread his legs wide and licked IT, like he had said he was going to.... Akihito was pretty sure he still had hickies back there. And then Asami had pulled out his fingers and entered him mercilessly, holding Akihito's hips high and his butt in the air as Asami thrusted deep and hard, hitting that spot inside that made him go-

“GAAAAH!” He stood up and screamed in frustration to Kou and Takato’s surprise, pulling on his hair. “I’m NOT GAY!”

Kou and Takato looked at each other, wide-eyed in bewilderment. “Ok man, if you say so”

Akihito ground his teeth. “I mean it. I want to go pick up chicks, HOT chicks. Whaddaya say we ditch seventh period and go find some?”

Kou grinned, “Now that sounds like the Akihito we know! I’m in, you?”

Takato nodded, “Yea, there’s always plenty of babes at the mall, especially after school.”

Aki jumped down off the football bleachers where they had been hanging out. It was one of the few places he was guaranteed not to run into Asami or any of his crowd.

“Well, lets go then!” He waved his hand and his friends came bounding after him.

They would have made it too, but they were intercepted by vice president Kirishima and some of Asami's other minions.

Akihito crossed his arms and groaned.

“What do YOU want?” He thrust his chin out belligerently, he was so not in the mood to deal with one of Asami’s lackeys.

“I want you to come with me.”

“And if I say no?”

Kirishima raised his eyebrows and cocked his head towards a group of teachers exiting the school.

Akihito sighed, looking longingly at the open gates just a few feet away. They would have made a clean escape if Kirishima hadn’t stopped them. He turned to Kou and Takato. “Go on to class, guys. We’ll meet up after school, ‘kay?” One of the teachers was Sakazaki, and he sure didn’t need anymore trouble with that guy. That asshole seemed to have made it his own personal mission to see Akihito's butt in detention as often as possible.

He scowled back at Kirishima, “Fine, what’s up?”

Kirishima began walking around the side of the building, motioning for Akihito to follow. None of the other guys came with him. Akihito followed with trepidation. This had better not be a trap. They stopped under a group of trees, far away from anyone else who might pass by.

“What the hell, Kirishima?!” Akihito hissed in anger.

Kirishima held his fingers to his lips. “SSHHHHH,” he hushed Akihito a little frantically. “If he finds me with you, he’ll KILL me!”

“Who?”

Kirishima rolled his eyes, “Who do you THINK?”

“Oh”

“Look, I know what he did to you, and I’m sorry about that, but you have to understand. It was mostly your fault.”

“WHAT?! How was that MY fault?!” Akihito was aghast.

“Avoiding him the way you do. You know he’s liked you for forever.”

Akihito’s eyes widened. No, actually, he hadn’t known that.

Kirishima read his face like an open book and facepalmed, “Seriously? How could you NOT know?! He always sits next to you in class. Every time you joined a club, he joined it, too--and every single time, you quit right after. He was furious.”

Akihito didn’t really remember it that way. So yea, he didn’t exactly have the best track record with organized activities. He got bored pretty easy. The only one he had wanted to stick with was the photography club….but he had been too embarrassed to admit it when he broke one of the cameras and couldn’t afford to fix it. That had been the last time he had joined a club, choosing instead to take a part time job.

Akihito scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, “So he wasn’t just messing with me, when he said he liked me, like LIKED me?”

Kirishima gaped at him a little, “I can’t believe this. He’s been obsessing over you for over a year, trying to figure out why you were always running when he tried to get close to you. He's been wracking his brains trying to figure out why you were ignoring him. Turns out you were just too dumb and clueless to understand what was going on. You’re a real piece of work, you know that?”

Akihito felt insulted now. He sulked a bit before asking, “Well, if I’m so dumb, why are you bothering to tell me any of this?”

“Because Asami is my best friend, and whatever he wants, I am going to help him achieve it. Even if what he wants is the ditziest pretty boy in school.”

Akihito decided to let that one roll off his back. If Kirishima was in the mood to be honest, maybe he could use him to find out Asami’s weaknesses and the secret to all that superhuman strength.

“Alright. Well, if you know him so well, then tell me about him.”

“About Asami? Anything you want to know, you should ask him directly.”

“Lets just say that maybe I don’t feel much like talking to him just now. “ Akihito ground his teeth at the thought of approaching that little bastard, “What's his family like, interests.... any insects he might happen to hate?” Aki added hopefully.

Kirishima rolled his eyes again, “Well, he’s the only son of Asami Ryuutarou and the sole heir to the Sion corporation. He’ll eventually be the CEO, and I’ll be his right hand man. My family has served his for generations. He’s extremely intelligent, with an off-the-charts IQ. I have never seen him study, and yet he’s number one in the class.”

Akihito was surprised. He hadn’t known that. But then class rank wasn’t the sort of thing he paid much attention to, especially since Akihito seemed to float around near the bottom.

“He may look cute, but he’s highly trained in karate and jiu jitsu and he’s super, super strong.”

Kirishima’s face was starting to take on that look of blank adoration that was so common among Asami’s worshipers. It was Akihito’s turn to roll his eyes.

“He’s the strongest man I’ve ever known.” Akihito’s shoulders slumped in defeat. This was not wanted he wanted to hear. But Kirishima continued. “Furthermore, he’s undeniably cute, like an adorable Chihuahua or bunny.”

Akihito raised his eyebrows in surprise. Did Kirishima just compare Asami to a bunny rabbit?

“He uses it to his advantage. First he looks at his opponent and defeats their will to fight. Then once they aren’t expecting it, he cleverly attacks and defeats them with ease. He doesn’t have to do it that way, he’s so strong. He just does it to play with them. No matter how many times I see it, it astonishes me. Whether it’s just some punks or the actual yakuza, I have never seen Asami lose.” Kirishima laughed at that.

Akihito glowered with his arms crossed. It really wasn’t funny at all. Stupid, absolute evil, demon-bunny Asami.

Kirishima took in Akihito’s dark expression and tried to backtrack a bit, “But Asami really is a good person.”

Akihito lost his shit at that. “WHICH PART OF HIM IS GOOD? Are we talking about the same person here?” He bellowed in outrage.

Kirishima didn’t seem phased by Akihito’s anger. Kirishima didn’t seem phased by anything, actually. “Well, for example, there’s Suoh. When we were in junior high, bullying was just like playing. The types who were easily bullied were always the easiest targets. Children never know the limits to their words. And Suoh was one of the ones being bullied.”

Suoh? Big, giant Suoh, really?

“And Asami was just the way he’s always been. Kicking their ass and yet making them adore him as he did it. He would save those being bullied like it was nothing. He’s a really nice guy, he just walks his own path. No matter what, Asami is an unrivaled hero.”

Akihito was about done listening to Kirishima wax on and on about the glories of Asami Ryuichi. It was quite obvious he wasn’t going to get anything useful out of this particular fanboy.

He held up his hand. “I get it, he’s sounds like a great guy.” His voice dripping with sarcasm. “So, I’ll leave you two to it then, he’s all yours and I want no part of him. Tell him THAT for me, would you?”

He turned to go but Kirishima’s next words stopped him in his tracks. “Well, see now THAT’S gonna be a bit of a problem, because you see, as far as Asami’s concerned, you’re HIS now.”

“WHAT?!” Akihito’s mouth dropped open and he turned to look sideways at the tall boy with the glasses. Surely he was joking. Nope, there was not a hint of humor on that solemn face.

“Asami says you’re his boyfriend now. Y’all are dating. Congrats.” The corner of Kirishima’ s quirked up. “And just a word of warning, the more you try to fight it, the worse it’s gonna be for you. You might as well just give in. What Asami wants, Asami gets. Always.” 

And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving Akihito gaping after him in shock.

-


	3. Chapter 3

After that little bit of unwelcome news, Akihito really wanted a cigarette. He didn’t end up going to seventh period after all. Instead, he chose to hang out on the roof, after picking the lock on the roof access door.

It was his spot. Nobody else ever came up here. Maybe Kou or Takato occasionally, but only when Akihito came with them. He was much better at picking locks than they were. He leaned his elbows on the railing and breathed in the soothing nicotine. Surely Kirishima was joking. Asami didn’t see him as his boyfriend. Nobody could be that utterly warped.

He stiffened as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, turning his head to eye the doorway. He held his breath hoping it wasn’t the maintenance man Mitarai, he had cornered Akihito up on the roof and scolded him within an inch of his life for both trespassing and smoking. He remembered the man’s threats for if he caught Aki on the rooftop again.

The figure that came through the opening was way too short and slight to be Mitarai. He nearly dropped his cigarette as his hands shook. He would much rather deal with the surly janitor. Fucking Asami.

He was back to looking cute again. Akihito wouldn’t be fooled this time. He sneered and turned his face away. Asami wasn’t deterred, he came up and laid a delicate hand on Akihito’s bare arm. Akihito jerked away from the gentle touch.

His voice was soft and sweet when he spoke, like concerned lover, “I’ve been so worried about you. Has your body recovered yet?”

Akihito turned towards Asami, his eyes flashing with fury, “You mean have I gotten over being RAPED yet, you perverted asshole? I’m so covered in bruises and hickies from what you did, I’ve had to fake doctor’s notes for the past three days to get out of changing in PE!”

Asami’s face took on a decidedly sinister turn, “Really? I should give you a check-up then…” He moved so quickly Akihito hardly had time to react, sweeping Akihito's legs out from underneath him and somehow landing him gently on his back, with Asami between his widespread legs. It knocked the breath right out of him, but didn't hurt him. Asami’s hands were already on Akihito’s bare chest, sliding his shirt from his shoulders before Aki began to fight.

“No Asami, no!” He twisted in the smaller boy’s strong arms, but Asami had him pinned down by both wrists and was already attacking Akihito’s exposed pink nipples with his mouth. There was no way Akihito was going to be able to overpower him, as galling as that was to admit. So he decided to try reasoning with him instead. He panted, “Talk…. you said you wanted to talk with me right? Have many conversations?”

Asami stopped his attack on Akihito’s poor sensitive skin, which was already blooming with fresh hickies and bite marks. He looked up at Akihito’s wide blue eyes and raised a dark eyebrow, “Later.” And then effortlessly flipped Akihito over onto his stomach, reaching his hand around and undoing Aki’s zipper, beginning to slid them down over his hips, somehow molesting his private parts throughout. Aki began to kick and thrash frantically.

“WILL YOU STOP THIS?!” He screamed. To his surprise Asami did, allowing him to sit up and shrink away.

“I’m a man too! Why do I have to get pinned down by someone like YOU? I HATE YOU!” Aki’s eyes were starting to fill with hurt, frustrated tears, “I don’t want you to ever come close to me. Can’t you understand that you BASTARD?!” His whole body shook with the fury and humiliation behind his words, his fists clenched in his lap, his shirt dangling off his slender shoulders.

Asami leaned back and appraised him coolly for a bit, watching Akihito’s pale chest rise and fall as the blond tried to control his emotions. It really pissed Aki off to no end the way those golden eyes roamed over him like he owned him or something.

Aki grabbed his shirt and brought it together to cover his nakedness, “WHAT?! Say something!”

Asami’s lower lip came out in a pout. He was back to looking cute again. It gave Akihito the heebie jeebies.

“I like you.”

Jesus, this guy. “What are you TALKING about?! Weren’t you listening to what I just said?!”

Asami drew his shoulders back and stood, crossed his arms, fixing Akihito with an intense stare, “What’s wrong with touching you? What’s wrong with doing it every day, as often as I want? It’s only natural, since I like you, so don’t go lecturing me. If I wish to have you, you already belong to me.”

Akihito’s jaw dropped to the floor and little sweat droplets popped out on his forehead. He was so _arrogant_! Asami took off his jacket and laid it down on the concrete as Akihito scootched away from him.

He gave Akihito puppy dog eyes again. “I want to do NICE things with you.”

“NO!” Akihito growled, zipping up his pants and rolling to his feet.

“Please?” said Asami, dropping his head to the side and pressing one finger to his pretty pink lips. He looked utterly harmless and completely adorable. Akihito wasn’t fooled for a second. He backed towards the stairwell slowly.

“NO WAY!”

Asami shrugged, “Is that so?”

Akihito nodded his head frantically as Asami’s gaze darkened, “Fine, I’ll just help myself then…”

“GyaaA!”

Akihito ended up on his back again. Asami dropped him right on top of the jacket he had laid out. A few moments later, Akihito’s knees were intensely grateful for the courtesy.

-


	4. Chapter 4

Akihito’s shoulders were shaking with laughter as he listened to Kou’s newest dirty joke. His best friend was the undisputed king of raunchy humor. And at least here, in the middle of the crowded cafeteria, surrounded by his friend, Akihito was safe. Asami wouldn’t be pulling him into the infirmary--or a bathroom, or a dark closet--and molesting him. Such had become Akihito’s life: to be cute little Asami Ryuichi’s sex toy. He still refused to accept that Asami was his boyfriend. Sex partner, fine, but NOT his boyfriend. Even if Asami was forever showing up at his house with a new videogame, or taking him out for sushi or a movie, or making him hang out and study. Akihito’s grades had never been better. Akihito’s mother LOVED him; she thought he was just TOO cute.

She had even let him stay over when she went out of town to visit her sister, saying how glad she was that Asami-chan would be there to keep her Akihito out of trouble. And hadn’t _that_ weekend been an epic disaster. Akihito hadn’t realized what was happening until it was too late. Asami had shown up with playing cards and goaded Akihito into playing strip poker with him. Loser had to be the winner’s slave all weekend. Akihito thought he was a pretty good poker player and had fallen into Asami’s trap gleefully. Unfortunately, although Akihito might have been good at poker, Asami was better, naturally, and Akihito had ended up sitting in front of a fully clothed Asami by the end, hanging onto his boxers by a thread. When Aki tried to back out of their bet, Asami had handcuffed his hands together and refused to let him go all weekend. Akihito hadn’t made it to school that Monday. He simply couldn’t walk straight.

Asami had shown up after school with his class notes and a hot pad for his back, playing the part of the concerned school friend. It had taken everything Akihito had NOT to punch him in front of his mother. Bastard.

Asami, though, was pissed at Akihito right now. Aki didn’t care. Served him right. Akihito was pointedly ignoring the golden eyes boring a hole in his back.

It had all started yesterday morning in the broom closet. They had been making out in the dark and things were just starting to get hot and sweaty, when Asami had pulled away, pinning Akihito to the wall with one small hand on his chest.

“You’re really into this.”

“Huh?” Akihito’s brain slowly tried to process what Asami meant.

“When its dark, you don’t fight so hard. Why is that?”

Akihito shook his head, forgetting that Asami couldn’t see him.

“Akihito.” The threat in Asami’s voice sent shivers down his spine and made him go weak in the knees. Asami had ways of making Akihito talk.

“I don’t know…maybe cause I can’t see you.”

“What. Exactly. Does that mean, Akihito?”

Bad. This was Bad. Akihito could hear the growl in Asami’s voice. He stepped very carefully, “Well…. you’re just so…. short.”

“We’re the same height now, dipshit.” Asami pressed in close against him and Akihito realized he was right. When had that happened? A bolt of fear ran through him at the idea of Asami growing faster than he was. He could feel Asami’s lips brush against his own when the other boy spoke again, his voice still in that low growl that warned Akihito to answer VERY carefully.

“Am I not your ‘type,’ Akihito? Would you prefer someone bigger, manlier, like Mutuo perhaps?”

Akihito thought about the captain of the Karate club. Takato had joined the club, and as a result Mutuo had been hanging out with them more and more often. He was a giant of a guy, with huge, rippling muscles. Thick neck. Wide jaw. Broad shoulders. Big hands. He was ALL man and sexy as hell. The realization sent a bolt of shock through Akihito. Fuck….. he really was gay!

“No shit, Sherlock.”

Crap, had he said that last part out loud?

“Yes.”

Shit, shit, double shit. Asami pulled away and Akihito felt bereft at the loss of contact. He could feel the anger radiating off Asami, but he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

A second later he was alone in the closet, pulling his pants back up. He hung out for a little longer to let his erection die down before stepping out into the hall. Asami was nowhere in sight. Akihito had been on edge for the rest of the day, certain that Asami was waiting for him around every corner, with some horrible punishment in store. But surprisingly, he had left Akihito alone. That had been yesterday morning. And he hadn’t said so much as one word to Akihito since. Just stared at him. Menacingly.

Stares, however, Akihito could handle. Especially with Mutuo around to hide behind. The bell rang for class and Akihito gathered his things to go, still laughing at the joke Kou had told. Mutuo slung an arm around his shoulders, nearly knocking him to his knees with the weight of it. They walked to class, laughing and cutting up, ignoring the rising thunder storm in those pretty golden eyes.

-


	5. Chapter 5

After school, Akihito was hanging out in the gym and waiting for Takato to finish changing. He was lounging lazily on one of the padded mats as Mutuo put all the practice gear away. They were discussing the finer points of the latest Call of Duty game when suddenly, Akihito had an idea.

“Hey Mutuo?”

The large boy raised a suspicious eyebrow at Akihito’s eager expression, “Yea?”

“Will you teach ME some self defense moves?”

Mutuo turned to give Akihito his full attention, crossing his muscular arms over his wide chest. “YOU want to learn karate?”

Akihito rolled to sit cross legged and scratched his head. “Well…yea, if you don’t mind?”

Mutuo snorted, shaking his head, “Let’s just say it’ll be my pleasure pretty boy. Now get up off your ass and come over here.”

Akihito moved to obey, taking in the other boy’s enormous size and wondering what he had just gotten himself into. It turned out ok, though. Mutuo was surprisingly gentle with him. Patient too. It was surprising, considering how fierce he looked. But then Akihito was starting to learn not to be deceived by appearances. His mind couldn’t help but turn back to Asami. Talk about not judging a book by its cover! That sweet looking kid was the scariest person he’d ever met.

He was busy in thought and hardly noticed when Mutuo pushed him down and started sniffing his hair. Suddenly Mutuo had his full attention.

“You seem distracted. Anything I can do to…improve your concentration?” His voice was low and husky in Akihito's ear.

Akihito’s heart stopped. Was EVERYONE at this damned school a pervert? He heard the gym door open and click closed and started breathing again. Takato was finally done changing. Thank god.

Mutuo dropped to rest on his side and Akihito skittered away from him. A bit like a crab.

Mutuo seemed to be scowling at Takato. His dark eyebrows drawn low. Why was he mad at Takato? Akihito flicked his eyes to the third person in the gym and realized with shock that it wasn’t Takato.

“Asami. Well, what brings you here? The reigning King of the national Jui Jitsu circuit. Come to rub elbows with the commoners? I’m flattered.” Mutuo’s voice was dripping with sarcasm and Akihito’s insides clenched a little. Partly out of surprise that someone other than him disliked Asami and partly because Mutuo dared to speak to HIM like that. He suddenly felt even more nervous than when he had been pinned under Mutuo. Asami walked forward slowly. A set of keys dangled from his fingertips. Akihito wondered briefly what those were for before the small boy slipped them into his pocket. His golden eyes were glowing, narrowed on Mutuo. He didn’t even acknowledge Akihito. His voice was soft and sweet as he knelt down to get on eye level with Mutuo, who was still reclining on the sparring mat.

“Since I was young, I’ve encountered many disagreeable things. And because of that I have a low tolerance for those who use or take my things without my permission. Which is why, Sempai-”

His small hand shot out and took Mutuo by the throat, wrapping around his larynx and silencing the cry of surprise that the much, much larger boy might have made. He had taken him completely by surprise. Mutuo hadn’t even had a chance. Asami held him down to the mat effortlessly, like he might hold an insect to the ground for inspection, his golden eyes hard and cruel. Akihito had a brief terrified thought that if Asami ever grew as big as Mutuo, he would be truly _unstoppable_.

“Try putting your hands on Akihito again...and I’ll obliterate you.”

Mutuo was choking and turning blue. Unable to draw even the slightest breath through the tight hold Asami had on his windpipe. His eyes were closing and Asami choked him almost to unconsciousness. Just as he went limp, Asami released him.

“Got it?” He smiled sweetly down at Mutuo who was nodding frantically and staggering to his feet, practically running for the gym doors. Asami followed him, drawing the keys back out of his pocket and locking the doors behind him.

Shit. Akihito finally moved, sprinting to the emergency exit and yanking on the doors. Which were fucking locked. Shit. Shit. Double Shit. He looked around in a panic.

“Still thinking about running from me, Akihito? You’ve been a very bad boy... if you take your punishment like a good boy, I just might go easy on you.” Asami's voice was silky and dripping with honey. Terrifying.

There was one more door. Akihito ran to it and exulted when the knob twisted open in his hand. Aha!

“Never! You fucking perv!” He spat over his shoulder and ran through the door. He stopped in his tracks. Fuck. It was just the equipment room, not an exit. He was so screwed.

Asami entered behind him and locked the door with a resounding click that sounded like doom in Akihito’s ears.

Hours later, Akihito's pretty blue eyes were filled with tears as he begged for mercy. Asami had been tormenting him for hours and hadn’t let him cum once, tying his arms and legs spread eagle with exercise bands and wrapping his own frickin’ tie tightly around the base of his cock. No matter how much he wanted to cum, he couldn’t.

Asami gave him a sadistic smile as he thrust his hips forward, fucking deeper into Akihito’s sore bottom. Akihito squealed like a girl in reaction; he was far beyond caring about his dignity anymore.

“Let's try this one more time, pet, whose cock is in your ass?”

Akihito groaned, wanting to close his eyes and escape. But he already knew what Asami would do if he broke eye contact. He would stop and let Aki go limp, and then start all over. His lashes fluttered up and he looked into those piercing golden eyes when he answered softly, “Asami Ryuichi’s.”

“And who do you want to let you come?”

“Asami Ryuichi.”

“And who do you belong to?”

Akihito hesitated for a moment and Asami retaliated by driving hard into his prostate. Akihito cried out loudly, his eyes watering, but not closing. He knew better now.

“YOURS! YOURS! Asami Ryuichi’s!!!”

“Good boy” Asami purred and released the tie from around Aki’s poor swollen cock, capturing Akihito’s lips in a tender kiss. Aki passed out seconds after the most explosive orgasm of his entire life. His last conscious thought was that for a sadistic bastard, Asami really was a remarkably good kisser.

-


	6. Chapter 6

Akihito was late. Late, late, late.

 _Again_.

Well, more like ‘as usual.’

He just loved sleeping so MUCH. He looked in the mirror as he scrubbed his teeth, hastily yanking his pants up. One side of his hair was mashed flat while the other resembled an electrified porcupine. Akihito decided it wasn’t a bad look on the whole. Anyways, without a shower and a shit ton of hair gel, he knew his chances of taming it were slim to none. He decided to focus his attention on the much more immediate problem of locating two socks. They didn’t have to match, he wasn’t picky. Aha! He found a blue one and a lime green one [which might have been his mothers, but he couldn’t be sure]. It fit, anyways, so that was good enough. He raced down the stairs pulling on his clean but rumpled shirt and snagging a tie off the stair rail as he flew down the stairs. He slid into the kitchen on his socked feet and nearly made it to the pantry on the other side before stopping. He peered in curiously before selecting a blueberry poptart and stuffing it into his mouth, holding it between his teeth. His hands were busy buttoning up his shirt-- he groaned when he realized he was a full two buttons off --and then shrieked when he noted the golden eyes observing him calmly from across the kitchen table.

His skewed shirt was forgotten. “What are you doing here?”

Asami raised an eyebrow over his coffee, “Your mother let me in when she left for work. Nice hair, by the way.”

Asami’s gaze traveled down Akihito’s body from head to toe, making all the hairs on his body prickle. He lingered on Akihito’s mismatched feet for a moment and Akihito glared at him, daring him to say something but he didn’t.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

Akihito grabbed a strawberry poptart to replace the blueberry one he dropped on the floor and shoved it in his pocket before sliding down the hall to procure some shoes. Damn. They weren’t there. He stopped and thought for a second... oh yea.

One was in the plant in the hall. Asami quirked an eyebrow at him and Aki chose to ignore it as he marched by in search of the other one. He bent down and pressed his cheek to the floor. It was somewhere under the couch. He strained to reach it and had just snagged it when he felt Asami’s fingers close down in death grip on his left butt cheek. He squealed in surprise and came upright. Asami wrapped his other arm around Akihito’s waist and pressed him backwards, up against Asami’s own small body. Akihito sighed involuntarily as Asami’s lips caressed the side of his neck and pressed a kiss behind his ear. Then he remembered and started to struggle.

“Asami, please!” He gasped as the other boy’s teeth tugged his earlobe. Asami loved chewing on his ears, and Akihito had learned to leave out the earrings if he didn’t want Asami to remove them himself. In fact the stupid holes had completely closed up. Stupid Asami.

“Please, please, if Sakazaki catches me coming in late again he’ll slap me with detention for another week!” Akihito wriggled free. He would have liked to think he did it on his own, but the shameful truth was that Akihito only got away from Asami when Asami chose to let him.

The other boy stood and watched Akihito put his shoes on with those intense golden eyes, offering a small hand that Akihito ignored, pushing himself up off the couch instead.

“ _Another_ week?” Asami’s questioning tone was a little ominous.

Akihito groaned inside. Him and his big mouth.

He sidled towards the door. Carefully, carefully... Asami’s hand shot out and blocked his escape route.

“Uh Asami, we’re gonna be late to school.” He pointed a thumb at the door and grinned awkwardly. Asami just glared at him with those piercing eyes. Aki’s slender shoulder slumped.

“Ok so maybe I got slapped with a week of detention yesterday. But it totally wasn’t my fault! Sakazaki’s just totally got it out for me, he’s convinced I’m the cause of all the trouble at that school!”

Asami grinned suddenly, “Aren’t you?”

“No, of course not!”

“The bubble bath in the school fountains?”

“I was framed!”

“Uh-huh. Green Jello-O in the toilets?”

“The evidence was purely circumstantial.”

“Of course. The rubber duckies at the swim meet?”

“They never proved that!”

“Right. Swapping out the alma mater at the homecoming game for ‘Baby Got Back’?”

Akihito grinned. That had been hilarious. He didn’t bother trying to deny that one.

Asami’s eyes narrowed but there was a distinct glimmer of amusement in them, “What did you do this time?”

Akihito shrugged. “Someone. And I’m not saying it was me and Kou. Just…someone. Might have put bang snaps under the toilet seats in the teacher’s restrooms. And possibly wallpapered Sakazaki’s office. With Spongebob wrapping paper.”

Akihito loved Spongebob Squarepants.

He thought for a moment, warming to his subject. “Or maybe it was replacing all the teacher of the month photos with different pictures of Mr. Miyagi. Though, I don’t think anyone has noticed that yet. Huh. OR, it could’ve been…”

Asami facepalmed. Akihito wisely decided he had dug his grave deep enough and held his tongue. Asami rubbed the bridge of his nose, and Akihito shifted a little nervously from foot to foot, biting his lip while he waited for the other boy to speak. Suddenly, those golden eyes fixed back on Akihito. There was that all too familiar heat in his eyes, mixed with something that looked to Akihito like affection? Maybe. Probably not though.

He squeaked in surprise as Asami pushed him down on the couch and loosened his own perfectly-tied tie, while shrugging his own tailored school coat off his shoulder. Asami never looked anything but polished and perfect, like a perfect little doll. ‘That just happened to be possessed,’ Akihito noted. ‘Like on Twilight Zone.’

The little demon moved to cover Akihito, holding his wrists over his head and chewing on Akihito’s lower lip. Aki tore his face away and whined plaintively. “Asami please! We’re gonna be late!”

Asami grunted and began pulling off Akihito’s clothes. He left the socks for some reason. “You let me worry about Sakazaki.” By this point, Asami had Aki’s plump little bottom propped up over the armrest of the coach, displayed to perfection as he squeezed those pretty cheeks in his petite hands. Soon, school was the last thing on Akihito’s mind.

Once they finally got to second period and Asami had thoroughly charmed Akihito’s homeroom teacher with some cockamamie story about Akihito helping Asami carry his books, Akihito was finally able to relax and breath a little bit. Until lunch.

Someone’s strong hand grabbed the back of Akihito’s collar, jerking him out of the lunchline and into the hall, dragging him backwards while he choked and struggled to remain on his feet. Finally Sakazaki threw him into his office.

“You little asshole. I KNOW you did this.” He pointed angrily to the Spongebob wrapping paper that adorned his normally staid office. Akihito thought it was a big improvement, personally.

He loomed over Akihito, jabbing him in the chest as he spoke. Akihito winced, partly from the pain, partly from the spittle that flew from Sakazaki’s lips as he spoke.

“You little shit, I had a meeting with the superintendent of the school board yesterday. You made me look like a fucking idiot, and I have HAD it with your stunts. The buck stops here, you little pissant.” Sakazaki snatched a wooden ruler from his desk.

Akihito relaxed a little. He had had his palms whipped with a ruler before, and his knuckles too. It hurt badly, but only for a little while. He moved to hold out his hands obediently, but froze in place at what Sakazaki said next.

“Ha. Like that will teach YOU anything. Drop your drawers and bend over the desk.” Akihito shook his head. Teachers weren’t allowed to spank students anymore. Especially not naked.

Sakazaki’s eyes filled with fury, “You’ll do what I say brat or I’ll have you expelled by the end of the week. Now move.” He jerked his head towards the desk in irritation.

Aki inhaled sharply. He couldn’t get expelled. His mother would be devastated. And they couldn’t afford to send him across town to the other public school. And he’d have to leave his friends and everybody…

He moved reluctantly to stand in front of the desk with Sakazaki behind him, slowly unbuckling his belt and then he stopped, his temper flaring. This was bullshit. He hadn’t done anything that bad--it’s not like he’d ever hurt anybody. He didn’t deserve this and he certainly didn’t deserve to be expelled.

He turned to protest angrily, “Sakazaki-sensei, I….”

The wind was knocked out of him as the older man shoved him forward, jerking down his school pants and his boxers to his knees. Akihito screamed and kicked, but the out-of-control teacher brought the ruler down hard on the backs of his tender thighs and bottom red welts rising almost immediately. He only got two strokes in before he stopped. Akihito panted and looked over his shoulder. His heart swelled with relief. Asami. Thank God. He shook his head a little at the irony before turning his attention back to what was happening behind him.

The smaller boy had a sharp pencil millimeters from piercing Sakazaki’s right eye; the goateed man looked like he was frozen in time, the ruler still clutched in his hand. Akihito realized with belated horror that the older man had a massive erection. Suddenly he was very, very glad for the little rabid chihuahua- demon-bunny-Asami that had appointed himself Akihito’s boyfriend.

“Akihito. Wait for me outside.”

Asami didn’t move a muscle and Sakazaki didn’t either. Akihito didn’t need to be told twice, hitching up his pants and limping to the door. It had barely closed behind him when the blood curling screams started.

They weren’t Asami’s.

-


	7. Chapter 7

Akihito was glad when the screams finally stopped. The door muffled them but not enough. He was chewing on his nails, biting them down to nubs. Somedays this all felt like a strange dream. Sure, Akihito had been getting hit on since he was young. He knew that he was ‘pretty’ and ‘cute,’ and that those attributes tended to attract the wrong types of people. But he really hadn’t understood what it was all about until Asami. He didn’t know whether to hate him or be grateful. All he knew was that his life hardly felt like it belonged to him anymore.

He lifted his head and absently noted the poster across the hall. _‘Intercultural Exchange Program’_ it proclaimed in loud red letters.

_‘Study in America for a Semester! Learn English, Make New Friends, Broaden Your Horizons!’_

Hmmph. Akihito was quite certain his horizons had been ‘broadened’ enough lately. Anyway, things like that weren’t for him. There was no way he could afford something like that, unless... He read a little further and perked up. _‘Full Scholarships available! Spend Spring semester in Hawaii!!’_

His blue eyes went wide and he wandered over to pick up a flier. Full Scholarships? Hawaii? Hmm. He folded it up and slid it into his pocket. Seconds later, Asami walked out of Sakazaki’s office. He looked perfect as always, with not even a hair out of place.

Akihito came up to meet him, questions in his eyes, but Asami beat him to it “Are you ok?”

Akihito blinked. Asami was worried about HIM after all that?

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Are you?”

Asami snorted at that, taking Aki’s wrist and pulling him along after him.

Asami took long, fast strides, but Akihito’s legs were still slightly longer so he didn’t have any trouble keeping up. He noted that they were not headed to the cafeteria or back to class, but rather straight towards the front doors of the school.

“Um, Asami? Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you out to lunch,” Asami answered.

“Won’t we be missed?”

Asami didn’t respond. He didn’t miss a beat, smiling sweetly and waving at the teachers as he walked right out the front gates. Akihito couldn’t believe it. They all smiled and waved back. It was like Asami had some sort of magical power over them all. Maybe he really was a demon.

Asami took him to his very favorite Ramen place in the whole world and he was going to make the most of it. Akihito was on his third bowl of ramen and showed no sign of stopping. Asami had stopped at two. He watched Aki slurp his noodles with fascination. “How can you eat like that and still be so tiny?”

Akihito didn’t take offense because after all, Asami was tiny too. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly, shrugging his little shoulders. “I eat and eat and eat, and I never seem to grow. I worry ‘cause, I mean, my dad was only about as tall as I am now and you've seen my mother! But I’m still holding out for a mutant gene or something.” Akihito flexed his muscles and grinned hopefully.

Asami laughed, and it made Aki smile wider, “What about you? Why are you so small? You born to a pair of shorties, too? Rotten luck isn’t it?”

Asami smirked but he didn’t answer. Akihito looked at his empty bowl, “Asami, I wanted to say thanks. For you know…with Sakazaki...”

Those golden eyes went a little dark, “He wasn’t fit to be working with kids, and now he won’t be, ever again.”

Akihito gulped at the look in his eyes. He wanted to ask, but decided it was probably best he didn’t know. And, since they were being honest and actually talking for a change, he wanted to ask the question that had been on his mind for months, “Asami…not that I don’t appreciate some of the things you’ve done for me, but I just- I mean, why does it have to be _me_?”

Akihito bit his lip as he waited for the answer. He really hoped Asami wouldn’t get mad at him for asking. Instead Asami sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up slightly, “You honestly don’t know, do you?”

Akihito couldn’t speak with those golden eyes looking at him so intently, with such heat. All he could manage was a somewhat awkward shake of his head.

“When I first saw you, I hardly noticed you. All I saw was that there was a group of people standing around a small person, and all those people were laughing and happy. Then I noticed you, and I thought that you were really cute. From then on I couldn’t help but watch for you, and notice how all the people you were with seemed so happy, how people were drawn to you and you didn’t even seem to notice it. I noticed how so many eyes watched you, and that you never realized your own appeal. You never learned to manipulate people with it-- instead you tried to rebel against it. It cracked me up how you tried to be a delinquent, and yet nothing you ever did had any malice behind it. You were still so innocent-- you never harmed or hurt anyone with any of your pranks, and yet you thought you were such a badass. So I thought that I’d like to push you down. And, eventually, I realized I had fallen for you.”

Akihito flushed with embarrassment. He had tried so hard to be a delinquent until Asami showed up. It had been HARD to learn how to smoke. He had almost been kind of glad when Asami made him quit. The hypocrite still smoked a little himself, though. He still didn’t understand, though, “But, we’re both men. How can you like me like...that?”

“Don’t worry about something so trivial. No matter how much it bothers you, I can’t help but like you. More important than a gender issue, is whether you like a person. And its not easy to find someone you like."

His words floored Akihito as he realized for the first time that Asami genuinely cared about him, as something more than a sex partner. That he cared about him in the way a real boyfriend would.

Later that night Akihito was staring at the flier he pulled from his pocket, reading the words again. It wasn't that he wanted to leave, exactly. But he just didn't know how to go forward. He didn't hate Asami as much as he had in the beginning--worse, he was actually starting to like him, more than he wanted to admit. And if that happened, well then he really would belong to Asami, wouldn't he? Akihito knew it was pointless, his grades sucked, but he decided to apply anyway.

-


	8. Chapter 8

Turns out, the school board jumped at the chance to send Sion Academy’s most troublesome student an entire ocean away for a semester. That, and one of the other scholarship students had to drop out due to family issues. And so, the second to last day of winter break, and the day before he was supposed to board the plane for Hawaii, Akihito found himself staring down in shock at the letter in his hand. His mother was on the phone, clarifying that they had the right Takaba Akihito. They did.

She came back into the living room with a radiant expression of joy and pride on her face. Akihito was still staring at the letter. His expression something like that of a person who had won the lottery and then gotten sent to jail.

He had only applied for it on a whim, had never expected they would actually pick him. His mother was a whirl of activity around him, packing and making lists and calling relatives to  
brag that her little Akihito had gotten a scholarship and was going to America to study English, and how now he might get into college afterall...

Akihito only had one thing on his mind: Asami.

What would he say? What would he DO? Should Akihito call him, or go see him? He hadn’t seen him since school ended for winter break. Aki and his mother had immediately left town to go see Akihito’s aunt and uncle. They had literally just walked in the door and glanced at the mail when they saw the letter.

Asami had been pretty grumbly about Akihito leaving for just those two weeks. What would he do if he found out Akihito was leaving for months? He wouldn’t let him go, that’s what. If anyone could find a way to stop him, it would be Asami. Akihito thought for a moment. That might not be so bad. He wasn’t sure he wanted to go anyway. He didn’t like the idea of going away without Kou or Takato… or Asami. He was going to be surrounded by the so called ‘smart’ kids, who would KNOW he didn’t belong there, stuck in a country with a language he couldn’t speak. His marks in English were terrible. It was a really tricky language. Telling Asami was really kind of a win-win in a way, he thought, but then he looked at his mother’s face.

She had lived a hard life. Akihito father had died years ago and she had shouldered everything alone. They didn’t have much and he hadn’t made things easier on her. Lord knows he hadn’t given her much cause to be proud of him, but she was proud of him now. And, suddenly, Akihito realized: this could be a fresh start for him. A second chance. He had given up on the idea of college until now, but this scholarship really WAS a big deal. Despite his grades, having something like this on his resume really could help him get into college. Especially if he buckled down on his studies from here on out. Akihito looked from his mother to the letter, and realized with a start that he WANTED this. Wanted to give her something to be proud of, wanted to do something worthwhile for once.

-

Akihito watched the land grow smaller and smaller from the window. It was his first time on a plane and he was a little scared. But the cold knot in his stomach wasn’t from that. Akihito was still thinking about Asami. He had wavered between telling him and not telling him. Going to see him or calling him. Writing him a letter or just an email? Which was stupid, because he didn’t know his email--or his phone number for that matter--but he could have found it. In the end, he had procrastinated and procrastinated, until there was no time left and they were on their way to the airport. At the very last moment, he scribbled a messy note on a napkin and asked his mother to give it to Asami should the other boy come looking for him.

It said “ _I’m sorry, Asami. I like you too. But I had to do this. See you in the fall! - Aki_ ”

Well, that was what he had _tried_ to write. Akihito's handwriting was pretty terrible to begin with, and ball point pens don’t work so well on paper napkins.

He sighed and dropped his head back against the headrest. It was the end of December and he wouldn’t be back from overseas until May, and even then he’d be flying to Akita to spend the summer with his grandmother. So that put him coming home to Tokyo in August. He counted in his head. That was nearly eight months away. Akihito slumped in his seat.

Asami would have forgotten all about him by then.

-


	9. Chapter 9

_8 Months later_

-

Akihito couldn’t believe how fast the months had passed. Hawaii really had been amazing, and English wasn’t so hard once you got the knack of it. There were still a ton of things that didn’t make sense about it, like words that sounded EXACTLY the same and yet were spelled differently and meant completely different things. You just had to be around people who spoke it all the time, and then you picked up a knack for it. In that sense, Akihito had been the most successful person on the whole trip. The smart kids were all friends already and they had all clumped together, speaking Japanese the entire time. But Akihito had been the outsider, so he had become friends with the Americans--most specifically, the surfer kids. And THAT had been awesome. Not only had he learned to surf, but by the time May came around, he had hardly even noticed that he was speaking fluent English. It came that easily to him now. He had been really sorry to leave his new friends, but had gotten everybody’s emails.

And seeing his grandmother had been wonderful. She was so little and cute and tough, exactly as Akihito remembered her. They went to parks together, festivals, visited the Sea of Japan. But the best part were the dogs. Akihito's grandmother raised purebred Akito Inus, the breed which had been named after the Akito prefecture. They were beautiful animals, strong yet fluffy and cute, as well as smart. Akihito had trained them to do all kinds of tricks. The hard part though was selling them. Akihito’s grandmother was really picky about which people got to take her dogs home, and Akihito knew they had all gotten good homes.

The past eight months had been like a dream com true but the one dark spot was that his camera had been stolen at the train station. Some punks had rushed him, grabbed his backpack and given him a split lip on top of it. Akihito was devastated. He tried really hard not to think about it because it made his eyes burn. All his pictures, gone. Akihito’s mother had given him a camera before he left for Hawaii. She gave it as a present to reward him, and also because she had never traveled and wanted Aki to takes lots of pictures to show her when he got home. He had taken thousands, and discovered he really, really liked photography. His thoughts drifted back to Asami as they had so many times in the past eight months. He had wanted to show him some of the shots he had taken too. He wondered if Asami had missed him too. Probably not. That little demon wouldn’t have gone this long without finding someone else to bully. He was sure Asami would have a new boyfriend by now. Aki rolled over onto his belly, burying his face in the pillow and trying to fall asleep. He really wasn’t looking forward to school at all tomorrow.

-

He had actually woken up early that morning, taking time to brush his hair. It was even blonder than before, bleached by the sun. He looked good. He had grown a whole inch. He wondered if Asami would notice. Akihito pounded his fist on the side of the sink. DAMNIT! He was not going to think of that bastard. He was going to see Kou and Takato and all his other friends. And when Asami walked by with his new boyfriend--victim, rather-- Akihito wasn’t even going to look at him. And if Asami came up to him, he was gonna be totally calm and cool.

Yep. Calm and cool.

He was so focused on being calm and cool that he forgot his backpack. And his lunch money. And his tie. And so by the time he actually got to school he was still late. There was a giant crowd of girls blocking the school gates. He groaned. They were all squealing and shrieking about something. It really hurt Akihito’s ears. He hadn’t gotten nearly enough sleep last night. What was the deal anyway?

There was some giant guy in the middle of the crowd. He was huge. Akihito assumed he must be new. Or maybe some college guy coming to drop off his younger sibling or something. That still didn’t explain all the screams. Maybe he was a celebrity? Or an athlete? That would explain all the bulging muscles. Guy had shoulders like a linebacker. He stood well over six feet. Maybe he was a basketball player. Whatever.

Akihito slipped in between the girls behind the tall guy. It took some doing, but he finally managed to pop out the other side. Aaand he dropped his tie. He groaned in frustration and turned, bending to snag it off the ground when he noted the largest pair of black loafers he had ever seen standing in front of him. Huge. His eyes slowly traveled up. Up. Up. UP.

Muscular thighs, broad chest, rippling biceps. Damn this guy was BUILT. His head was tilted all the way back when he finally took in the huge man’s face. His strong jaw and his flashing golden eyes.

Oh God _No_.

It had to be his father. Or his brother. Or maybe his cousin on his mother’s side, twice removed? One of the girls caught up his arm in hers, laughing. Her name was Ryouko Azumi. Maybe. He couldn’t be sure because he hadn’t taken his eyes off the man’s handsome face, his strong, chiseled features.

“Aki-chan! Welcome back! Can you believe it! It’s Asami! He really shot up over the past few months. It’s a shame, ‘cause he was so cute, but its too be expected, I suppose, when you look at his family. All the Asami men are giants, and Ryuichi here is no exception….” She prattled on but Akihito’s brain had already come to a screeching halt.

No way. No _FUCKING_ way.

But he knew that glimmer in those golden eyes all too well. Akihito’s mouth was hanging open, gasping for breath like a fish out of water and Asami smirked at him, before turning to Ryouko, raking his fingers through his dark hair disarmingly, “Yea, I didn’t think I’d grow this much. Sure was good timing though. It was fun acting cute, but it was troublesome and now I’ve got something even more interesting.”

Asami took Akihito’s backpack from him and grabbed his hand before he could even react. Pulling him along behind him, his giant hand engulfed Akihito’s tiny one. Aki just stared dumbly at it. He had to run to keep up with the long strides, taking two steps to Asami’s one.

Ryouko called after them, “Asami? Where are you going? The opening ceremony starts soon.”

“To the toilet”

Some of the girls gasped and sighed, but at least they stopped following them.

Asami’s deep voice rumbled down from a least a foot and a half over Akihito’s head, “And Akihito is going with me. That’s what we decided, right Aki-chan?” He smiled innocently down at Akihito's pale face and all his doubts vanished. The tall handsome man was definitely demon-bunny Asami.

Oh fuck.

-


	10. Chapter 10

Asami dragged him into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. Akihito continued to stare at him like a raging idiot. The man had Asami’s beautiful golden eyes, his silky midnight black hair and his flawless skin. But that was it. Nothing else was remotely recognizable, where before his face had been soft and pretty, with pink cheeks and a delicate chin, his features were now hard and angular and devastatingly handsome. The man looking down at him had chiseled cheekbones and a broad jaw and a noble forehead. The last time Akihito had seen him, Asami was the same height as him, with a slight build, scrawny and wiry. Now he towered over Akihito, his broad shoulders straining the fabric of his suitcoat, his biceps threatening the sleeves. Akihito eyes trailed down to his powerful thighs and his imposing bulge. That was when he squeaked and threw himself back in fright. If THAT had grown as much as the rest of him had grown…. no, just _NO_.

Asami smirked at him and prowled forward, caging Akihito between his strong arms and looming over him. Akihito pressed himself back against the wall and flinched when Asami’s big hand cupped his face, squeezing his chin. He remembered when his hands had been small and tiny and petite. Now they were big as dinner plates, his fingers long and strong as he held Akihito’s face still. Akihito stared up at him with wide eyes, still in shock. Asami’s eyes narrowed on his split lip, “Aki- chan… there’s a wound on your lip, what happened?”

His deep voice rumbled in the small bathroom, making Akihito’s stomach quiver and his knees shake. Wound, what wound? Akihito could barely remember his own name much less what had happened to his lip. Asami read the confusion on his face and bent down closer to gently lick at the cut. Aki shivered as the hot tongue swirled over his lower lip seductively. It stung.

“There’s a cut and its swollen. Who did this to you?”

His voice was low and dangerous and Akihito had to fight the urge to melt into a puddle at his feet. He shook his head helplessly. Asami growled and squeezed his chin insistently, forcing Akihito’s eyes to meet his iron gaze, “Tell me everything Akihito.”

Akihito could feel himself hardening in response to Asami’s commanding tone and he blushed beet red in reaction. Defensively, he pushed Asami’s hand from his face and responded with bluster to cover his arousal and the embarrassing fact that he had been beaten up, “Let go, what does it matter? It has nothing to do with you.”

A dark shadow passed over Asami’s handsome face and a vein twitched in his temple. Akihito stared at it in surprise, jumping out of his skin when Asami slammed his fist into the wall, “None of my business? Don’t you belong to me? Your hair, your body, everything to the tip of your fingers belongs to me until death. Someone else touched you, left a mark on your beautiful face and you say its none of my business?!”

Akihito’s jaw hit the floor, “B-belong to you? S-since when?”

Asami smiled, his white teeth and sharp canines glinting ominously as he withdrew a small folded piece of paper from his breast pocket. It was well worn and smudged with fingerprints, obviously read many, many times. He opened it for Akihito to read and the little blond had to squint for a moment before he recognized his very own hand writing. It was smudged and there were only a few legible words; _‘Asami, I like you - Aki’_ The rest of the note was gibberish. The handsome boy held the note aloft like a precious jewel, kissed it and then folded it and placed it carefully back in his pocket.

“You like me. That means you belong to me.” He stood proudly with his hands on his hips, utterly confident in his ownership. Aki sputtered for a moment, “Now wait just one minute, just because maybe, back then I might have started to…. care about you. A LITTLE bit, that doesn’t mean that I belong to you!”

Asami arched a sardonic eyebrow, “No?”

Blue eyes glared back stubbornly, “No.”

Large hand darted out to close around each of Akihito’s thin wrists, pinning them to the wall before he could blink. Asami growled in his ear, “Tell me who did that to you or I will take you right here, right now and prove to you how very much you do belong to me.”

The idea of being taken in the bathroom appalled Akihito and he cast his eyes on the ground and blurted out the whole embarrassing story of how they lured him and surrounded him, knocking him to ground and taking his camera with all his pictures and his backpack with all the presents for his friends and family.

“And I even had something for you too.” Akihito sniffed, holding back his tears.

“Yea?” Asami smiled gently at him, tipping his head back and Akihito nodded mutely.

“Did you miss me?”

Akihito nodded again and Asami’s grin spread across his handsome face, “I missed you too…. and I can’t wait another minute.” He gripped Akihito’s shirt and pulled it over his head, his strong hands going to Akihito belt buckle and undoing it, jerking his pants down over his thin hips. Akihito grabbed in a panic at his clothing as it was pulled off of him, “WAIT! You said if I told you, you wouldn’t do me in the bathroom!”

“I’m not going to do you, but you didn’t think you were going to get off scot-free after running away from me for eight months did you?”

Akihito squealed as Asami knelt in front of him and jerked his tighty whities to his knees, enveloping his cock in his scorchingly hot mouth, sucking and drawing almost punishingly on his tender flesh. Akihito came in an embarrassingly short amount of time, spilling into the handsome man’s mouth with a muffled scream. Those big strong hand wrapped around his waist were the only thing that kept him upright he was shaking so much. Asami looked up at him smugly, licking his cream from his lips, “Its thick. You haven’t been touched in a long time.”

Akihito nearly choked on his indignation at the implication, “Well, I of course I haven’t... AGH!”

Asami sucked his cock back down as Akihito’s hips jerked in his hands. He grabbed thick handfuls of Asami’s hair trying to pull him off, “Once is enough, isn’t it?”

Asami lifted his head and released Akihito for a moment, “If you had only denied me one month. You were gone for EIGHT, Akihito.”

Aki clapped his hands over his privates, slowly backing away in horror. Eight? He couldn’t possibly…. eight?! He backed away until his knees hit the back of one of the toilets and he nearly fell in. Asami reached around him and closed the lid, pushing Akihito down until his plump bottom slapped down on the cold plastic. Even kneeling, Asami still loomed over him. He grabbed Akihito’s knees and spread them open. Akihito whimpered, still clutching himself protectively.

“Akihito….” Asami drawled threateningly and Akihito slowly released his hold, exposing himself to those hot glowing eyes. It felt different than before, more embarrassing. Before when they had been the same size Akihito at least hadn’t had to be ashamed of his body. Even their penises had been the same size…. but now? Now he felt tiny and vulnerable and weak, his thighs held wide effortlessly by Asami’s broad shoulders, he felt ashamed of his tiny pre-pubescent penis and barely there pubic hair, wondering what Asami must think of him.

Akihito choked back his sobs, biting his knuckles as Asami’s tongue stroked the underside and coaxed him to yet another orgasm, his golden eyes swirling with the promise of many, _many_ more.

-


	11. Chapter 11

Akihito sat in class, staring ahead numbly. He felt dizzy and drained, as was to be expected after eight orgasms, the last three totally dry. His balls felt like raisins. He felt utterly humiliated. The teacher was droning on about something but Akihito wasn’t paying attention. Asami lay sprawled out in the desk next to him, his long legs extended across the aisle, snoring loudly. Akihito couldn’t believe his nerve. If he had did something like that the teacher would have….

“Takaba! It seems you are not paying attention, is my lesson boring to you?”

The pretty blond teacher smacked his ruler down on Akihito's desk with a loud snap, startling him out of his reverie. Akihito shook his head, “No sensei.”

The teacher sneered at him. His name was Sudoh and he had had it out for Akihito ever since Aki had put bang-snaps until the toilet seats in the faculty restrooms. Sudoh had apparently thought he was being shot at or something and ran out of the bathroom with his pants around his ankles. It had been funny at the time but that was before Akihito had been assigned to his chemistry class. Sudoh glared down at him with open animosity. 

“If you’re dissatisfied with my lesson, you can just leave. I wouldn’t mind a bit. Last thing I need is a troublemaker like you in my class; a disrespectful, disruptive, unruly, undisciplined….”

With every word, Akihito shrank in his seat, his cheeks burning with embarrassment as the rest of the students watched the teacher berate him until Asami slammed his fist down with a loud BANG!

This time, even Sudoh jumped. 

Asami’s golden eyes glittered dangerously and the snobbish teacher paled. Akihito remembered hearing something about Asami’s father being a large donor or on the school board or something.

“Get on with the lesson already… Sensei.” He drew the last word out ominously, somehow making the respectful title sound like a threat.

Sudoh immediately returned to the board, “A-And so, the next equation we are going to discuss….”

Akihito caught Asami’s eye with a grateful look and the large boy reached over and squeezed his knee comfortingly before falling right back asleep. Akihito shook his head when he started snoring again. He tried to catch up with Asami after class to thank him but the dark haired boy was immediately mobbed by squealing girls giggling and fawning over him, tripping over themselves to get his attention.

“Asami-kun! Oh Asami! You’re so tall and handsome!”

“Asami come karaoke with us!”

“Asami, lets go get something to eat! My treat!”

Akihito turned away in disgust only to be jerked back by a strong hand on the back of his collar. He stared up at Asami in bewilderment. Asami gazed searchingly into his eyes and then smiled as if he had discovered something important.

“What?” Akihito snarled, harsher than he meant to.

“Nothing, be careful on your way home.” Asami released him as quickly as he had grabbed him and then walked in the other direction, surrounded by his groupies. 

Aki felt his stomach twist in a strange mixture of dejection and jealousy. Asami had always walked him home before. But that was before Akihito had gone away. That was when they were dating. Maybe Asami didn’t think they were dating anymore. He said Akihito belonged to him…. but that wasn’t dating. That was just sex friends. Asami had gone off with those girls. He was probably going to end up dating one of them. Akihito had just been a childish fling and now he had lost interest. Akihito’s eyes burned and his thin shoulders slumped and he tried not to cry. 

He ate dinner quietly and then went up to his room with the excuse that he had lots of homework. Akihito didn’t do his homework though, he flopped across the bed and buried his face in his pillow. 

Stupid Asami. 

Stupid Asami with his stupid handsome face and stupid big muscles and stupid everything. 

Akihito felt so stupid. Back when Asami was small and cute he had probably settled for Akihito because it was all he could get. But now? Now he could get any girl he wanted. Akihito winced as he thought about the head cheerleader that had been clamoring on Asami’s arm or the gorgeous girl with the black hair and green eyes that was said to be a model. Why would Asami want a scruffy, messy kid like Akihito when he had women like that throwing themselves at his feet? Akihito imagined him kissing the girls and smiling that stupid charming smile of his and had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He pounded the pillow with his fists until he was out of breath. He shouldn’t care! Hell this was a good thing. Back when Asami was a tiny demon bunny Akihito couldn’t get away from him, how much harder would it be now that Asami was a giant? If big Asami took a shine to him, he would never get away. So maybe it was good, if Asami got a girlfriend then that meant Akihito could get a girlfriend. And wasn’t that the way it was supposed to be? 

Akihito nodded comfortingly to himself with his lower lip trembling. Yes, he would get a girlfriend. A HOT girlfriend, even hotter than Asami’s. Akihito tried to think about pink lips and long lashes and small curvy bodies, but as he drifted into a restless, unhappy sleep all he dreamed about were flashing golden eyes and big strong arms holding him tight. 

He was awoken sometime after midnight by a strange tapping sound on his window. Akihito lifted his head and blinked in confusion, slowly rubbing his cheek where it had pressed against the pillow. Stumbling to the window he pulled back the curtain to see what it was and nearly screamed at the golden eyes staring at him through the second story window. 

Akihito threw open the shutter, “Asami? What the hell?”

He gaped in astonishment as the taller boy jumped inside, “How did you….”

Asami grinned down at him and ruffled his hair with his big hand, “I can reach the ledge now.”

There was an architectural ledge that went all the way around the building. It was eight feet off the ground and only a foot wide. Akihito’s eyes flew wide and then he noticed the oozing scrape on Asami’s forehead and that his knuckles were bruised. 

Forgetting his irritation, Akihito grabbed his hands and looked at them, tugging him into the bathroom, “What happened?!”

Asami hissed as Akihito dabbed the cut on his brow with gauze and then held up a small backpack he had been carrying on his shoulder, “I got your stuff back.”

“My - my stuff?” He opened the bag and gasp with joy as he found what he had been hoping for, “My camera!”

He clutched his treasure to his breast and blue eyes looked worshipfully up at Asami as the other boy grinned down at him. Akihito was so confused. How? And more importantly… “Why?”

Asami brushed his split lip tenderly, “Because I like you.”

“Y-you do?”

“Yeah stupid, what have I been telling you all this time?”

Akihito dropped his eyes to the floor, fiddling with the lucky charm on his camera strap, “But what about the girls?”

Asami frowned, “What girls?”

“The ones you went off with after school.”

“I didn’t go with them. I went to the train station to look for the guys who took your stuff. There were four of them. I kicked all their asses.”

“So you didn’t go with them?” Akihito’s pretty face broke into a wide smile.

Asami smirked, “No, they followed me for a while though. But you better get used to that. I’m pretty hot stuff now.”

Akihito stubbed his toe on the floor angrily, “Says you.”

A long finger tipped his chin up, “Says you. Admit it, you think I’m hot now don’t you?”

Aki shook his blond head stubbornly.

“Oh yes, you do. I saw the way you’ve been looking at me.”

The blond blushed and shrugged awkwardly, “Can’t help it. You look like a different person. S’weird.”

Asami moved forward and bent low to nuzzle Akihito’s neck, “You think I’m seeexxy. You want to huuug me, you want to kiiiissss me.”

Akihito flushed bright red and turned his face away in denial, “I do NOT!”

That handsome face smirked devilishly again, “Yes you do, but its ok baby, cause I wanna do a lot more than that to you.”

Akihito blushed tomato red to the tips of his ears.

“But first I want to see what I went through all that trouble for. I wanna see all the pictures you took of your trip and I want my souvenir!” Asami waggled his eyebrows excitedly.

Aki’s eyebrows went up in twin surprise, “Really?”

“Really.”

“You won’t be bored?”

“Nothing you could say would be boring to me.”

Akihito looked at him suspiciously, “When did you learn to be such a smooth talker?”

Asami grinned and gestured to his muscles, “Came with the new bod.”

Akihito burst out laughing. They stayed up late into the night looking at all the pictures Akihito had taken of Hawaii; his dorm parents and friends and all the places he had went, but later, he had started taking pictures of the surfers and the waves, nature shots and landscapes and sunsets. Asami looked at them quietly as Akihito dropped his head tiredly onto his broad shoulder and closed his eyes. It felt nice, being in his arms, laying on his chest. Even though Asami was big now and Akihito was still little, they still fit together perfectly. Asami’s chest rumbled under his head as he continued to flip through the photographs, “These are really good you know. I mean, you really have a talent.”

Akihito mumbled into his shirt, “You think so?”

“I know so. You should seriously consider pursuing this in college.”

Aki laughed, “Me? Go to college? Yea right.”

Asami growled under him, shifting and rolling to his side, plopping Akihito on the bed, “Whats that supposed to mean? You don’t think you’re going to college?”

Akihito looked up at him, “Well, I mean maybe, if I get in and somehow figure out how to pay for it and…”

“Well, we’ll just have to live economically, roomie.”

He pushed on the broad chest that moved to cage him between two strong arms, “Oh no, hell no! We are not gonna be roommates!”

“Oh yes we are, where you go, I’m going. You’re mine Aki-chan and don’t you forget it. You like me. You said so.” Asami grinned down at him, moving to pin Akihito down between his muscles and the mattress. 

Akihito grunted but found he really didn’t mind the weight so much, “So if I belong to you because I said I like you, then doesn’t that mean you belonged to me first, since you said you liked me first?”

Golden eyes glimmered at him, “Now you’re starting to get it.” Akihito’s heart flipped in his stomach as Asami’s strong lips covered his, pushing and stroking and nudging until his tongue slipped into his mouth. Akihito moaned and felt Asami’s hardness pushing into the cradle of his hips. It felt enormous. Things were quickly getting out of control. Akihito swallowed hard and pushed Asami up off of him, “Hey wait! What about your souvenir?!”

Asami groaned but rolled back onto his side on the bed and let Akihito squirm out from under him. Asami grinned as Akihito rummaged about in his backpack and pulled out a small silk bag. He fiddled with it in his hands hesitantly while Asami watched.

“What is it?”

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

Asami crossed his fingers over his heart earnestly and Akihito grinned, “I made it myself. Its a Lei.”

“A what?”

“You’ve seen people in Hawaii wearing the flower chains around their necks right?”

The dark haired boy nodded and Akihito continued, “Well its not just a stupid touristy thing. I mean it can be, but its a lot more important than that. They can make them out of all kinds of things, not just flowers, they use nuts and leaves and bones and beads and feathers and shells, and everything they weave into it the Lei means something, even the way they weave it together is important. Some of it is religious even. Special leis are made for weddings and to ward off sickness and for funerals and to bless pregnant women and all kinds of stuff.”

Akihito pulled the Lei out from its bag and offered it up to Asami with both hands, “This is a Maile lei. Its not made of flowers, just dark green leaves, so its not as pretty but smell it!”

Asami took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh scent of the leaves.

“A Maile lei was the one worn by Hawaiian royalty and when you give it to someone it means something.”

Akihito went quiet. Asami looked intently on him, holding the Lei almost reverently in his hands, “What does it mean?”

Akihito blushed again and Asami smiled, prowling closer, “Tell me.” He purred in Akihito's ear.

“It- its a symbol of courtship and love, and expresses a desire for friendship and peace and new beginnings.”

“Is that so?”

Akihito nodded, his blue eyes downcast, “And you can’t ever throw it away because it means you are throwing away the love of the person who gave it to you.”

“Then I will treasure it forever my kawaii Akihito” Asami bent and kissed Akihito’s flushed cheek gently. Asami looked down at it solemnly and then looked back up at Akihito with a twinkle in his eyes, “So…. does this mean I’m getting Lei’d tonight?”

Akihito groaned, but as Asami Ryuichi, his giant demon bunny boyfriend rolled him underneath him; for the first time ever, Akihito didn’t try to run away. 

-


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Akihito awoke with a yawn, he would have rolled over to stretch but he was pinned between the wall and a great big hulking, snoring giant of a man. Akihito wiggled under his heavy arm, but he wasn’t even strong enough to lift that off of him, much less extricate himself from the crack between the wall and the mattress. Akihito struggled for a few minutes before finally giving up and poking Asami for help.

The large boy rolled over and grinned at him, “I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask me for help.”

Akihito scowled at him, “Well I wouldn’t be stuck here if you hadn’t turned into a giant squid overnight and taken over the whole bed.”

Asami stretched languidly, “This bed really is too small, we’ll have a king sized one when we’re living together.”

Akihito rolled his eyes again, “Just get me out of here.”

He rolled over and started kissing Akihito’s face and playing with his naked nipples, “I dunno, I kind of like you like this, all pinned and helpless and at my mercy.”

“So whats different from the rest of the time?” Akihito drawled sarcastically and Asami laughed, “True enough.”

He pulled Aki out of the crack and the blond couldn’t help but groan from the movement, his lower back and butt were throbbing like a toothache from the sex-nado he had been hit with the night before. It had almost been like being a virgin all over again. Asami smirked, somehow triumphantly and sympathetically at the same time, and plopped Akihito on top of him, chest to chest, so he could reach around and massage Aki’s lower back with his big warm hands. He groaned in pleasure and slowly began to slip back into a dreamy stupor when his mother yelled up the stairs, “Aki-hiii-to! Its time to get up!”

Aki jolted upright, forgetting about the fact that he was sitting on Asami, butt naked, “Shit! How the hell are we going to get you out of here?”

Broad shoulders shrugged, “I’ll go out the way I came. How about a quickie?”

He ground his morning wood into Akihito’s own little stiffie and the smaller boy punched him in the bicep, “Hell no, you gotta get out of here! My mom calls twice but then she comes to make sure I’m up.”  
Asami rolled to his feet with one last longing look at Akihito’s naked butt and then began to put on his school uniform from the day before. Naturally, he looked more perfect and put together in his wrinkled, day old clothing than Akihito did in his Sunday best. Aki scowled as Asami kissed him and then rolled gracefully out of the second story window, landing on his feet like a giant panther. Akihito waved at him as he walked away. He would never admit it to his boyfriend of course, but Asami was so fucking cool. Akihito grinned the whole time as he showered and got dressed, unable to wipe the stupid smile off his face.

He stopped dead in his tracks though when he came into the kitchen for breakfast.

His mother greeted him with a big smile, “Look who came to pick you up for school Aki! Its Asami-chan! And look he’s all grown up now!” She petted Asami’s hair like he was still a little kid and Akihito shook his head in embarrassment. He did his best to greet Asami casually, like a friend, instead of the guy who had fucked him sideways all night long. He winced as his butt hit the chair and Asami grinned over his bacon and eggs. Akihito stuck his tongue out when his mother turned her back.

Once they were out of sight of the house, that was when Akihito finally let Asami hold his hand. He drew the line when Asami tried to carry his backpack for him. He wasn’t a girl.

Once they got to school though, Akihito tugged his hand away from Asami. He wasn’t embarrassed or anything, but he also wasn’t quite ready to announce to the world that he and Asami were dating… or that he was gay for that matter. Akihito planned to reveal it slowly, to sit Kou and Takato down and tell them face to face, so it wouldn’t be so much of a shock.

Asami frowned when Akihito let go of his hand but was almost instantly mobbed by a large group of giggling girls.

“Good Morning Asami-kun!”

“Asami-kun! I made you a bento!”

The girl with the long black hair sidled up to him seductively, “Have you thought about Sunday? I can’t wait to get you alone.”

Akihito gritted his teeth in anger as Asami smiled gently at the girls. It only made them press in tighter around him. Damned harpies. Akihito frowned as he tried to dodge around them to get back to Asami’s side, but it was useless. There were just too darn many of them.

The head cheerleader linked her arm with Asami’s and tossed her long blond hair, “Asami-kun, I heard you have a girlfriend, if thats true…. I wouldn’t mind. We can still do whatever you like. I’d even break up with my boyfriend if you asked me to.”

The girl with the black hair linked her arm in Asami’s other as if to pull him away from the blonde girl, “If I were in her place, I wouldn’t mind being a bad girl.

The blonde scowled at her, “No way, I asked him first!”

The other girls were trailing after them so closely Akihito could hardly move. He was getting jostled all over the place, the girls were acting like he wasn’t even there. It was humiliating. Akihito turned to go and one of the girls accidentally whacked him in the stomach with her umbrella and another bumped into him, sending him flying to the ground. The rest of the girls broke out into laughter. Asami turned and saw him laying there and his golden eyes flashed dangerously. He jerked his arms away from both girls, “Touching me so casually, crowding around me, talking nonsense. I would never be unfaithful. Listen up, all of you!”

Asami moved to pick Akihito up off the ground, dusting him off and tugging his clothes back into place before he hugged him protectively, “This guy belongs to me, and I’ll kill anyone who touches him, got it you ugly bitches?”

His handsome face twisted into a ferocious snarl. Most of the girls' shoulders slumped in disappointment but the Fujoshis in the crowd were ecstatic when Asami pulled Akihito into his arms and kissed him breathless.

When he was done, Akihito couldn’t help but notice Kou and Takato standing on the sidelines with their mouths open, as well as the majority of the student body. He groaned in embarrassment, his cheeks flushed crimson as Asami winked down at him and that was when he realized Asami had done it on purpose, to let everyone know in one fell swoop that they were dating. Now there would be no getting away from him and no reason for Akihito not to hold his hand at school. Stupid ultimate evil, demon bunny Asami.

Akihito didn’t even try to hide his smile as Asami looked back at him and grabbed his hand, his golden eyes sparkling in the sun.

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
